Captain Yamamoto
Name: Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Origin: Bleach Classification: Shinigami, commander of the Gotei 13 as well as Captain of the 1st Division Gender: Male Age: Unknown (a good deal over two thousand, having founded the Shinigami Academy two thousand years ago and looking about the same) Powers and Abilities: Super strength, durability, speed, the ability to use Reiyoku and exert it as Reiatsu (used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities), fire manipulation, flight, skilled swordsman, Kido master (was able to cast one of the strongest attack spells without saying the chant). Weaknesses: No notable weaknesses Destructive Capability: Multi city block level, town level with a chain attack, but possibly higher claimed by Aizen that his power would destroy the fake and real Karakura town+ the barriers he created (not proven) Strength: 100+ Tons (easily able to put large hole into the chest of the monster Allon, using only the blunt end of his cane. He also just as easily with a single hand stopped one of Allon's strikes and overpowered it despite it having enlarged its arm and increased its strength several fold, was able to crush Aizen's arm when he grabbed it) Range: Several dozen meters Durability: City level (tanked an attack that would destroy an area far larger than Karakura town) Speed: Hypersonic (was able to easily outpace Ukitake and Kyoraku despite them having a head start, and arrive at their destination before them all without them noticing. Ukitake himself was previously shown capable of blitzing Byakuya Kuchiki and Kyoraku was able to fight evenly with Coyote Stark) Stamina: Superhuman, otherwise unknown Intelligence: Over two millenia experience as a teacher and warrior, along with being the commander of the entire Gotei 13. Skilled swordsman (likely master level). Capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. Was able to predict Aizen attacking before the expected time, and thought to use a fake Karakura town to allow his forces to fight at full strength Standard Equipment: His zanpakuto, Ryujin Jakka (this is the so called strongest zanpakuto) 'Notable Attacks/Techniques:' Ryujin Jakka: This is the name of his sword. Its release command is "Reduce All Creation to Ash". Number One: Nadegiri: This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. Blazing Fortress: This technique creates an immense wall of flame that surrounds the target and then forms a huge contained sphere of flame in which to imprison enemies. It is shown to be immensely powerful as it was capable of imprisoning Aizen, Gin and Tousen for a significant amount of time. Ennetsu Jigoku (The Flames of Hell): This ability creates seven or more immense pillars of flame that surround an area. The intent of this technique is to trap the opponent in the caged inferno and destroy him. The power of this technique is lethal enough to destroy everyone caught in its vicinity, even Yamamoto himself. Seems to require extensive prep. Ikkotsu (Single Bone): Yamamoto punches the shit out of the other guy. Soukotsu (Double Bone): Yamamoto punches the shit out of the other guy with both fists simultaneously. Hado 96: Ittō Kasō (Single Blade Cremation): Causes a huge pillar of fire to erupt from the ground in the shape of the tip of a katana.